Without stabilization the normal movement of occupants in a parked trailer or other vehicle causes undesirable movement of the vehicle itself. Also, if the vehicle is not parked on level ground it will tend to roll from its parked position unless its wheels are blocked.
Other inventions speak to the problem but with only limited success. Some can be used with only particular kinds of vehicles (such as jet planes), some mechanisms must contact the ground and therefore will not work well on all terrain. Most predecessors appear too balky and cumbersome for use by persons without manly strength and mechanical minds. Also, some cannot be easily and neatly stored when not in use.
The subject device overcomes all these objections. It is simple and easy to use. It is readily adaptable for use on various mobilehomes, house trailers and other popular rigs. The unique design allows the application of surprisingly great mechanical advantage. This feature, together with its relative light weight and mobility, permit its use by persons who may not have the strength, patience or know-how to use other devices.